


Glitter

by Dunic02



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Reunions, M/M, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunic02/pseuds/Dunic02
Summary: Danny lo habia visto tantas veces, pero nunca imagino ser el, junto con sus hijos, quienes protagonizaría uno de esos lacrimógenos episodios.





	Glitter

Aeropuerto de Honolulu

Danny lo había visto en innumerables vídeos y reportajes de televisión, episodios llenos de emoción, sorpresa, anticipación y alegría. Momentos que provocan emociones lacrimógenas y apelaban a tu lado mas sensible y patriótico.

Familias enteras de hombres y mujeres , sirviendo a su país , en los lugares mas lejanos. Esperaban con ansia la llegada de su ser amado al aeropuerto. La reunión final, garantizaba arrancarte un par de lágrimas. Danny encontraba esos episodios conmovedores y agradecía el no tener que tener que pasar por la angustia e incertidumbre de tener un ser amado en una zona de guerra y esperar con desesperación su regreso….

Hasta ahora! Irónicamente , lo que nunca espero que pasara, sucedió. Y aquí estaba ahora, en medio de la tarde, en el área de llegada del aeropuerto. Con su bella hija adolescente a un lado, armada con media docena de globos y un oso de peluche en uniforme y de su inquieto hijo, quien brillaba, no solo de alegría, sino por la gran cantidad de pintura con brillos, que el y Grace, habían decidido usar, en el cartelón de bienvenida que ambos elaboraron y que Charlie mostraba orgulloso.  
El mismo sentía vibrar su cuerpo con anticipación, después de tres meses, ni siquiera las videollamadas constates, llenaban la ausencia de Steve en sus vidas Su loco marino , había estado en algún lugar de medio oriente, cumpliendo una misión, para la cual aparentemente su presencia era imprescindible. Lo que inicialmente era una misión de un par de semanas, se convirtió en una campaña de poco mas de tres meses. De los cuales , Steve había estado fuera de contacto por casi dos semanas, las mas infernales en la vida reciente de Danny. El de Jersey había recurrido a todas los medios posibles en cuanto perdió comunicación con Steve. Danny había hostigado a Sam Hanna, Joe White, la gobernadora y la mitad de los miembros de la secretaria de marina, finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Catherine y a Doris y suplicar su ayuda, Steve había llamado, a las 4 de mañana, con voz lejana y cansada, para hacerle saber a Danny, que se encontraba con vida. El rubio se esforzó por escuchar entre la estática y la distancia, absorbiendo cada palabra del marino y sintiendo la vida volver a su cuerpo.  
-Que demonios pasa contigo! Grace casi no sale de su habitación, Charlie se ha ido a dormir llorando esta ultima semana y yo ya no se que decirle a Lou y los chicos cuando me preguntan por ti!!!- la voz de Danny temblaba tratando de controlar sus emociones.  
\- ……emboscados……..todos bien …heridos …..tomo tres días…..perdimos teléfonos satelitales…..al fin pudimos volver …..lo siento!....... Dile a los niños. …. Te amo Danno!- fueron las pocas palabras inteligibles del marino. Esa noche Danny soñó con un alegre domingo familiar en casa, con Steve y Grace en la cocina, Charlie correteando con Eddie y el rodeado de su amada familia.

Después de que Rachel dejo caer una bomba en la vida de Danny, diciéndole que Charlie era realmente su hijo, la relación con Steve había empezado a cambiar, al principio fueron pequeños cambios, imperceptibles, pero consistentes. El isleño estaba ansioso por conocer al pequeñito y cuando ambos finalmente se vieron, fue, amor a primera vista. Steve quedó prendado del niño y para Charlie , “Stevie” se convirtió en su persona favorita. Grace pasaba mas tiempo en casa de Danny, ya que se sentía decepcionada ,por la mentira de su madre. Las tardes, fines de semana, festejos y penas, los consolidaron como una familia. Seis meses después del trasplante de medula, Steve emprendió la segunda etapa de su plan por conquistar su objetivo. Consultándolo previamente con Grace y Charlie y habiendo obtenido su bendición. El marino invito a Danny a un excursión a la alta montaña, se porto encantador, cocino y atendió al de Jersey a cuerpo de rey y durmió junto a el en la misma tienda de campaña, con el pretexto de que así era mejor por el frío que se hacia sentir por la noche. Danny estaba algo desconcertado, pero asumió, que era parte de la familiaridad que ambos compartían. Ya habían pasado un par de noches asi , viendo “El Conjuro” con Grace, acurrucados y tan juntos como la física lo permitía. Fue al final de ese paseo, cuando Steve llevo a Danny a casa, que este ultimo confirmo, que algo diferente estaba ocurriendo. El isleño ayudo al rubio a bajar sus cosas del auto. Hicieron planes para el día siguiente y se despidieron. Cuando Danny acompaño a Mcgarret hasta la puerta, el castaño lo tomo de la mano, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Con un simple -Hasta mañana Danny! – subió a su camioneta y se fue. Dejando a Danny con un gran numero de preguntas y temblando de las rodillas.  
Al día siguiente, Steve , socarronamente , continuó con sus vidas normales, sin hacer mención de lo ocurrido. Interrogaron a sus sospechosos, armaron las pruebas y cerraron el caso. Sin el menor atisbo de incomodidad por el beso robado. Por la noche , cuando al ir caminando a la puerta de su casa, Steve lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, Danny no pudo mas y arrinconó al marino contra el auto. El castaño, imperturbable, se recargo en la portezuela, sin soltar la mano del rubio.  
-Steve! Cariño! Puedes decirme por favor que es todo esto?- pregunto Danny con desesperación.  
El isleño, seguia observando las estrellas distraído -Que es que?- pregunto sin aparente interés.  
Danny empezó a hiperventilarse – La despedida de anoche, tu actitud, esto!!!- explicó el rubio levantando sus manos entrelazadas, para ponerlas frente a los ojos del marino.  
Steve volvió la mirada y aprovechando el movimiento, acerco su rostro y deposito dos besos en los nudillos de Danny, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara. -Esto- puntualizó Steve, dando un suave apretón a la mano de Danny. – es simple Danno. Nos estamos conociendo-  
-Conociendo? Conociendo Steven? – el detective se coloco frente al isleño, posando su mano libre sobre el musculoso pecho. - Nos conocemos hace años Mcgarret!. No juegues conmigo!- el marino detuvo el intento del rubio de alejarse, colocándole su mano en el rostro y acariciándole la mejilla.  
\- Te molesta? – inquirió. El rubio negó con la cabeza, aceptando la caricia. – Te incomoda? – Danny negó de nuevo. – Es todo lo que necesito! Tu, los niños. Son todo lo que necesito. Por favor, Danny! Permíteme hacer una vida a tu lado. Permíteme formar una familia contigo! Te necesito!-  
-Somos una familia! – aseveró Danny, abrazando al isleño, recargando la cabeza en su pecho. -Los chicos te adoran!. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hablar con ellos y tratar de explicarles ….esto!- comento el rubio, apretándose contra el cuerpo del castaño.  
-Ya hablamos de ello! – musitó el isleño, Danny levanto lentamente su rostro, mirando fijamente a Mcgarret. -Grace, Charlie y yo, fuimos a tomar un helado y hablamos sobre lo que siento por ti y por ellos…-  
-Tu!...-  
Oh! Oh! Steve entre cerro los ojos, aquí venia la famosa explosión Williams! .  
– Tu!? Hablaste con mis hijos? A mis espaldas? Sin avisarme?- Danny susurraba las palabras, respirando profundamente.  
\- No lo hice a tus espaldas- aclaro el marino, tomando de nuevo las manos de Danny. – Te avisamos que iríamos por un helado y tu te quedaste viendo el béisbol. Lo que significa que también te avise. - el rubio empezaba a relajarse, dejándose abrazar de nuevo.  
-Solo prométeme que sin importar que ocurra….-  
-Danny no!- el marino interrumpió al rubio colocado una mano sobre su boca. El de Jersey tomo la mano entre las suyas. – Espera! No estoy siendo pesimista, de acuerdo? Este! -dijo señalándose a si mismo- Es un Danny lleno de planes y esperanzas! Porque debes saber, si es que aun no te das cuenta, que ser un Williams, es un compromiso eterno…..  
-Ser un Williams??- el castaño río de buena gana.  
-Si! Es algo inquebrantable! Entiendes?- continuo Danny. -Así que debes darme tu palabra, que no importa que camino tome esta “relación” , vas a estar siempre en la vida de mis hijos. – concluyó el rubio en un tono suplicante.  
-Siempre! Voy a estar siempre en tu vida , en la de Gracie y la de Charlie! No vas a librarte de mi fácilmente!- agrego Mcgarret con una expresión llena de profundo amor, mientras abrazaba a Danny y recargaba su cabeza en el cuello del detective, suspirando profundamente y depositando un delicado beso en la sensible piel del rubio.  
-Hace tres meses pensabas casarte con Catherine! – susurro el mas bajito.  
-Dannoooo!- se quejo el marino, levantando la cabeza. -No arruines el momento!-  
-No! Espera. Increíblemente esta evolución se siente tan natural, tan…normal, justo como si se tratara de algo que tuviera que pasar. Y creelo o no, no estoy ansioso. Al menos por ahora.. Pero, a pesar de que esto me hace sentir muy bien, solo quiero saber: ¿Por qué? ¿ como llegaste a esta decisión? ¿Cuándo…..-  
-El día que nos conocimos!- interrumpió el castaño. – la primera vez que te vi. Mi mundo estaba hecho pedazos, pero de algún modo, le diste sentido. Te quedaste a mi lado, aun a pesar de todas las mentiras y tragedias. En medio de todas las tempestades , siempre has sido mi faro de luz. Sabia que lo que sentía por ti, era diferente, especial. El tiempo que pasamos en el hospital, mientras te preparaban para el trasplante y viéndote cuidar de Charlie, aun con tu corazón roto por un niño que amabas, pero que aun no te conocía. Permitiendole a Stan y Rachel acercarse a Charlie, cuando podrías prohibirles su cercanía. Viéndote ocultar tu dolor para poder cargar y arrullar a tu bebe. Entendí al fin que esta compulsión, esta necesidad, este apego -puntualizó Steve, colocando su mano sobre su pecho.- Era amor, puro, simple y loco amor, diferente al que sentí por Catherine o por nadie mas…..  
-Y decidiste hablar con mis hijos primero?- interrumpió Danny, acariciando la mejilla del isleño.  
Steve suspiro ante el amoroso contacto – Sabia que , sin importar que sintieras por mi, nunca harías nada que incomodara o dañara a los chicos.-  
-Y? Cual fue el veredicto?- pregunto Danny  
-Bueno! Gracie me pregunto: porque me había tardado tanto tiempo!- El rubio sonrió. – Y Charlie me mostró una lista de tareas y deberes pegadas en el refrigerador y me dijo que podía escoger lo que gustaría hacer!-  
-Charlie!!- masculló el de Jersey.  
-Además, el piensa, que será muy divertido, tener a Stevie en casa!- agregó Mcgarret.  
Danny sonrió ante la candidez y simplicidad de sus hijos.  
-Y tu que piensas? – pregunto Steve, atrapando al mas bajito entre sus brazos.  
-Creo que haces la pregunta un poco tarde, considerando nuestra posición- respondió divertido el rubio, abrazando al marino, que con un ligero apretón , lo conmino a continuar. – Pienso, que, extrañamente, encuentro este cambio, reconfortante, alentador. Me emociona -explicó suspirando contra el pecho del castaño. – me hace sentirme como un bobo adolescente, me hace imaginarme cosas maravillosas para nuestro futuro y también, me llena de miedo.- Danny cubrió la boca del marino, para no ser interrumpido. – Pero, vamos a hacer que las cosas funcionen, estaremos siempre el uno para el otro – entrelazo sus dedos para enfatizarlo. – y tomaremos nuestro tiempo, iremos despacio, para hacer las cosas bien!-

 

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

 

Y despacio habían ido, después de la inesperada “declaración” Danny había sido increíblemente precavido, habían mantenido su relación en “secreto” y solo después de ocho meses en que resultaba mas que obvio para el equipo, Steve había decidido que seria “ideal” anunciarles que eran una pareja.  
Las risas y carcajadas de cada uno de los miembros de su ohana por la aparente ingenuidad de Steve, que consideraba su secreto a salvo, era algo que Danny nunca olvidaría.  
A partir de ese día, su alocado marino, había olvidado toda precaución y manifestaba públicamente su amor por Danny, el rubio le llamaba ahora “su pulpo ninja”, porque siempre parecía generar brazos adicionales para abrazarlo, mientras escribía un reporte o leía en la computadora, pasarle un brazo por los hombros mientras comía o tomaba café, o bien cargar a Charlie, abrazar a Grace y sujetar a Danny de la mano, todo al mismo tiempo. Exactamente un año después, Danny había aceptado mudarse con Steve. El marino había enloquecido, comprándole a Mary, su parte de la propiedad, arreglando una hermosa habitación para Grace, construyendo una recamara extra para Charlie, un cuarto de juegos y un gazebo, para que los chicos pudieran estar afuera, sin exponerse demasiado al sol. Danny debía confesar, que por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completamente pleno y en paz. 

Hasta esa tarde en que el almirante Rogers se apareció en la oficina y convenció a Steve a participar en una misión de rescate, aparentemente ya no se sentían tan ofendidos por la incursión de Steve y Catherine a Afganistán y requerían de los conocimientos de su pareja para rescatar a un grupo de soldados y la información que resguardaban. Danny sabia que, el espíritu patriota y la lealtad de Steve se impondrían y su marino terminaría por aceptar una misión que ante los ojos del rubio era suicida. Danny sentía como la ansiedad se apoderaba de el y veía su mundo hasta ahora perfecto, caerse a pedazos. No podía dejar de pensar en Grace y Charlie, sus hijos, los hijos de ambos que tendrían que someterse a la angustia de un padre ausente, sirviendo en algún lugar en medio de una guerra fratricida..  
Esa noche durante la cena, tuvieron que explicarle a los chicos, Grace, parecía molesta y después de varios minutos en silencio, hizo a Steve las mismas preguntas que Danny se había formulado.  
– Y de todos los marinos en este país, que conocen ese lugar que no puedes decirnos, solo tu tienes que ir? – pregunto la chica, sin levantar la vista de su plato.-  
-No seré solo yo Gracie! Un grupo de marinos ira conmigo, seremos un equipo. Realizaremos el trabajo y saldremos rápidamente- respondió Steve, con la mayor seguridad posible.  
-Y porque ……porque tienes que ir? – Grace sonaba al borde de las lágrimas. Charlie, sintiendo la tensión, se había sentado en el regazo del marino.  
\- Le hice una promesa a mi país, campeona! Es mi deber-  
-Y que hay de nosotros? También hiciste una promesa! El día que hablaste sobre formar una familia. Me prometiste que no ibas a dejarnos nunca!- Grace se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa. Danny detuvo a Steve con una mano en el hombro. Su hija necesitaba estar sola. Tenia muchas cosas que pensar, todos tenían cosas que pensar.

Finalmente, dos días después, Steve vestido en su uniforme de combate, esperaba en la sala al resto del equipo, quienes lo recogerían a las 4 de la mañana, para dirigirse a la base y volar a su destino. El día anterior habían organizado una barbacoa con los miembros de 5-0 y del HPD, a fin de despedir al Comandante y desearle la mejor de las suertes. En medio del festejo, su grandísimo idiota, le había sorprendido con un par de anillos de platino y frente a toda su familia y amigos, le había pedido, de rodillas, ni mas ni menos, que aceptara pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Danny estaba abrumado y furioso, era tan irónico, que justo antes de partir, Steve le propusiera matrimonio. El marino había llevado a un juez de paz y un notario y en medio de la alegría de sus amigos y la confusión del rubio. Se habían convertido legalmente en los Mcgarret-Williams. Steve lucía increíblemente feliz, así que Danny decidió dejar la discusión para mas tarde. Esa noche, cenaron en familia, Steve inicio un pequeño diario de viaje con Charlie y Grace. El marino había comprado bolsas repletas de material para álbumes: calcomanías, pintura, cartulinas de colores,glitter y un montón de cosas mas.  
-Este será nuestro diario, aquí podrán escribir cada día, como estuvo la escuela, como se sintieron, que cosas emocionares pasaron y pueden decorarlas! – Charlie escuchaba con avidez, hecho un ovillo, en uno de sus lugares favoritos, el regazo de Steve. Grace se limitó a observar el cuaderno y hojearlo con poco interés. – Así, cuando regrese de mi viaje, podremos leerlo y recordarlo todo. Y cada fin de semana. Justo aquí! Vamos a pegar esta calcomanía de una computadora – continuo el marino, guiando a Charlie en la actividad y ofreciéndole a Grace un sticker- Porque estos serán los días en que ustedes y yo hablaremos por vídeo. Así estaremos siempre en contacto- los cuatro terminaron de decorar algunas paginas del diario, mientras Charlie realizó un elaborado dibujo de Steve volando en un avión, Grace había escrito, a lo largo de la hoja, con grandes letras rojas: Día 1. Después de eso, la chica se había retirado a su habitación. Charlie se había quedado dormido en brazos del marino y lo llevaron a la cama de ambos, Steve deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su familia. Esa noche hablaron sin dejar de abrazarse, el isleño le explico a Danny, el porque de esta decisión de casarse tan apresuradamente, diciéndole que era la manera de estar seguro, que aun a pesar de su ausencia, ellos estarían protegidos, contando con los servicios y la protección que el gobierno ofrecía a las familias de los militares, además , de que siendo legalmente su esposo, Danny podría acceder fácilmente a información relativa al progreso de su misión y su regreso. Y por último, era el paso necesario, para poner en orden su testamento y última voluntad. Danny se estremeció ante la sola mención de ello, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Steve lo beso con ternura y le prometió que no iba a dejarlos. Mas pronto de lo deseado, el marino se puso de pie, beso a Charlie y se preparo para partir.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta principal, en donde Steve abrazo al rubio, susurrándole al oído cuanto lo amaba. Afuera lo esperaba el equipo de Bradley Jacks, los mismos que años atrás lo había sacado de Corea del Norte. Hombres de confianza para el y para Danny. Apenas había dado unos pasos afuera, cuando se vio asaltado por una niñita con olor a fresas en el cabello, Grace finalmente había abandonado su mutismo y corriendo se había lanzado a los brazos del marino, tras abrazarlo fuertemente, le entrego un pequeño paquete y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta el antiguo roble que se erguía frente a su casa, allí, saco de su bolsillo un largo listón amarillo, que con ayuda del isleño y de Danny, ataron alrededor del tronco; la señal de que seria esperado con ansias en su hogar.  
-Disculpe señorita! Creo que podría colocar esto al frente de su casa- el capitán Wade Gutches, se acerco a Grace, entregándole una pequeña bandera.  
-Gracias!- sonrió la jovencita, abrazando al militar.  
\- Vas a perderte las semifinales de torneo de porristas- reclamo la chica al castaño.  
\- Estaré aquí para el campeonato y nos iremos todos juntos a Las Vegas a verte competir- respondió Steve abrumado.  
-Te amo Pa! –  
-Yo también te amo campeona!-  
Danny se unió al abrazo, limpiando discretamente las lágrimas del rostro de su marino.  
-Dios! Nunca habia sido tan dificil- agrego el marino dando un profundo suspiro. Por primera vez desde que se unió a la marina, Steve Mcgarret, deseaba mandar al diablo su deber , tomar a su familia y no alejarse jamás.  
\- Te estaremos esperando!- susurro Danny abrazando a Grace.  
Steve camino lentamente y subió a la camioneta, agitando su mano, para decir adiós.  
-“Buenos vientos y mar de popa”- dijo el rubio, sorprendiéndolos.  
-Hurra!!- contestó el grupo de marinos, ante la mención de su lema de buena suerte.

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

Y aquí estaba ahora Danny, convertido en un autentica esposa del ejercito, - marina, Danny, marina! Escuchaba la insidiosa voz de su pareja corrigiéndole- tras tres meses de angustia, por fin, su amado marino volvía a casa. Sus hijos estaban también emocionados, esperando ser una familia completa de nuevo. Grace estaba a su lado, luciendo estoica, como buena adolescente, sujetaba en la mano derecha, tres globos metálicos, un monito, un tigre y una foca , los apodos de los tres grandes amores de Danno, además de un puñado de globos de colores, en la izquierda sujetaba el oso de peluche, adornado con un lazo amarillo, en representación del raído listón que aun se aferraba al fuerte roble fuera de casa. Delante de ellos, con energía apenas contenida, se encontraba Charlie, sujetando orgulloso su póster de bienvenida. El y Grace lo habían decorado, con los últimos materiales del proyecto de su diario y con puñados de Glitter, Danny estaba seguro que le tomaría meses limpiar por completo el Camaro de los minúsculos brillos de colores  
“Bienvenido a casa Papito” se leía en grandes letras brillantes, adornadas con calcomanías, estrellas de colores y la impresión de las manitas de Charlie y la patita de Eddie, quien habia sido incluido en el proyecto y termino con ambas patas teñidas de rojo.  
¡”Papito”!. Rachel habia hecho un escandalo, cuando escuchó a su hijo, llamarle así al marino. Danny le habia dejado muy claro, que de ningun modo, le iba a prohibir al niño decirle de esa manera, Steve se habia ganado ese titulo a pulso.  
El trastorno autoinmune que Charlie había padecido, lo habia hecho proclive a infecciones y resfriados. Un año después del trasplante de medula; el pequeñito habia regresado al hospital, una fuerte gripe, se habia tornado en una agresiva neumonía, que lo mantuvo internado casi dos semanas. Rachel y Danny habían permanecido al lado del niño durante esos largos días. Y Steve había estado con Danny en cada paso. Ambos permanecían con el pequeño durante la noche, colocando paños húmedos en su frente, dándole sorbitos de agua, arrullándolo y acurrucándole después de alguna aplicación de medicamentos, que solían dejarlo lloroso y enojado. Una noche Steve estaba sentado con el pequeño en brazos, cantándole bajito al oído, mientras Danny había ido en busca de agua fresca, a su regreso, el castaño coloco al pequeño en la cama y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse Charlie lo tomo de la mano.  
-No te vayas papito- suplicó con voz llorosa.  
Steve levantó el rostro y miro a Danny en forma aprehensiva. – Danno esta aquí Charlie, el va a hacer que te sientas mejor cariño!-  
-Quédate tu también! Cántame una canción papito?! – le pidió el chiquillo. Rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Los ojos del marino se llenaron de lágrimas, Danny coloco su mano sobre la suya y asintió con la cabeza.  
Cuarenta minutos después, Charlie dormía profundamente, Steve estaba sentado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos, era la vivida imagen de la preocupación. Danny se arrodillo frente a el y le levantó el rostro con la mano, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
-Danny..yo…..no se!!..yo no..!- tartamudeo el isleño.  
-Hey! Mírame! Vamos! Mírame grandote!- ordeno el rubio. – Antes de que continúes en esa ruta de angustia, déjame hacerte una pregunta. – Grace y Charlie, que sientes por ellos?-  
Mcgarret lo miro desconcertado – Que clase de pregunta es esa? Adoro a esos niños, los amo con todo mi corazón.-  
-Que harías por ellos?- el rubio insistió.  
-Todo! Daría mi vida por ellos! Dios! Si pudiera tomaría el lugar de Charlie para evitar que sufriera!- le respondió el isleño con intensidad.  
-Entonces Charlie tiene razón al llamarte así, haz estado en su vida, casi tanto tiempo como yo y sabe que lo amas y confía en ti. Así que: bienvenido a la paternidad babe!- con ello Danny le hizo saber que no tenia problema alguno de que sus hijos lo reconocieran como una figura paterna. Steve abrazo al rubio y sollozo en su hombro, abrumado por las emociones y la felicidad que los Williams parecían brindarle incansablemente.  
A partir de ese día, Charlie llamo papito a Steve, Danny adoraba la cálida sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Mcgarret cada vez que su hijo le llamaba. Para Grace, la transición fue más lenta, el marino paso de ser “tío Steve” a solo Steve por mucho tiempo, fue hasta un día, un par de meses atrás, que Danny estaba incomunicado en la corte, justo en una de las semifinales de porristas que el cambio final habia ocurrido.  
Steve le relato esa noche, lleno de emoción, como en plena práctica uno de los chicos se tropezó, lo que provocó que Grace, quien estaba en plena pirueta de vuelo, cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. El marino había atravesado a zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de la niña, gritando a todo pulmón por una ambulancia, cuando al fin llego al lado de Grace, la reviso frenético, asegurándose de que no estuviera mal herida. Estaba tan asustado, que no lograba escuchar a la chica que lo llamo en repetidas ocasiones. Hasta que Grace le tomo la cara con sus manos diciéndole – Pa! Estoy bien! Mirame Pa! – Steve salió de su trance y después de insistir en que los para médicos la revisaran, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta una silla para poder curar los raspones que tenia en los codos y rodillas. En medio de los aplausos y exclamaciones de ternura del público allí reunido. Grace, notando que las manos del castaño temblaban, lo abrazo con fuerza diciéndole que era muy afortunada al tener a Danno y a su super Pa para cuidarla.  
Steve no habia parado de sonreír y de preocuparse cada día. Y presentaba lleno de orgullo a “sus hijos” cada vez que tenia oportunidad. Era increíble como dos seres tan diferentes habían coincidido en medio de la tragedia y logrado formar una solida familia. 

Danny suspiro profundamente, ahora solo hacia falta que su heroico ninja volviera a casa, para estar de nuevo completos. Pensaba asegurarse de no dejarlo tomar otra loca misión de nuevo, así tuviera que encadenarlo en casa.  
-PAPITO!!!- el grito de Charlie lo saco de sus cavilaciones, volvió la mirada y allí estaba, el estúpido hombre que significaba tanto en su vida, vestido de camuflaje y cargando una mochila con una expresión cansada en su rostro, el cual se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar el llamado del pequeño rubio.  
Charlie corrió a alcanzarlo con su cartel en ambas manos, el castaño lo alcanzo a medio camino y admiro el trabajo de sus hijos, tomo al niño en brazos y lo abrazo con ternura, mientras se acercaba caminando hacia Grace y Danny. La chica le lanzo los brazos al cuello abrazándolo con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos , le entrego el pequeño oso. Finalmente el isleño abrazo a Danny. Ambos tuvieron que esforzarse para no terminar llorando como locos.  
-Danny! Babe! Lo siento tanto! Yo…- el rubio lo beso con ternura, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre las locuras y los riesgos que el marino tomaba, lo importante ahora es que estaban todos juntos, de nuevo como familia.  
Charlie casi trepó por la pierna del castaño, quien lo cargo en su cadera, paso el brazo sobre los hombros de Grace y tomo a Danny de la mano. -Vamos a casa!-

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten.  
> Por favor! Haganme saber su opinión.


End file.
